


Precipice

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Light Angst, this is not my best work but the prompt has been bugging me for ages so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Jet Star falls off a cliff and makes some new friends
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Precipice

Jet Star is surrounded. There’s no denying it; a Drac patrol surrounds her on three sides, her back to a cliff. She peers around the boulder she’s using for cover and fires off two shots, striking a Drac in the head and the chest. It goes down, and the rest of them move closer, weapons drawn. She curses, shoots another down in three shots, and her blaster’s out of charge. Exchanging batteries wastes precious time, and the Dracs are moving ever closer. By the time Jet Star’s finished putting the new battery in (only half charged, besides), the Dracs have formed a complete circle around her, raising their weapons and firing in eerie unison. Jet Star curses again and makes a run for it, plowing bodily through a pair of Dracs to escape. Lasers strike off the back of her jacket, and she’s grateful for the thick denim that shields her from the worst of it. A laserbeam rockets past inches from her face, and Jet Star stumbles, temporarily blinded by the intensity of the light. More blaster fire, and she’s stumbling away disoriented when she backs up into empty air. 

The fall lasts forever, but not long enough for Jet Star to breathe, and it’s not until she hits the ground that she realizes she’s fallen. 

Someone’s leaning over her, a blur of bright orange. Something touches her shoulder, and she pushes it away— pushes someone’s hand away. The figure above her comes into focus gradually, and Jet Star winces at their vibrant clash of colors, silhouetted against the sun.   
“Hello? Are you awake now, then?” Jet Star nods, then regrets it as her head spins.   
“Oh, that’s great. You okay?” She wiggles her hand in a ‘so-so’ gesture, gesturing to her head with a grimace.   
“Oh yeah, I should check you for a concussion. My name’s Bad Dance, by the way, ve/vis/vir pronouns. I’d ask you yours, but you look just a tad too nauseous right now.” Bad Dance continues checking over Jet Star, eventually concluding she does indeed have a concussion, but is otherwise unharmed. Ve hauls her to her feet, letting Jet Star lean on vis for balance as they head back to vir crew. 

Bad Dance’s crew turns out to be a pair of siblings with hair dyed the same bright orange as vis, trying not to look miserable as they pick at old cans of Power Pup.   
“Hey, Dance? What the hell?” The older one jumps up, startled, as the two of them stumble up to the campfire.   
“They fell off a cliff.” The sibling still sitting hides a smile as they watch the other two go back and forth. The standing sibling looks flabbergasted.   
“That explains exactly nothing. Who even is this—“ they lean closer “Is that fucking Jet Star?” She waves weakly. The ‘joy in the background looks close to hysterics, holding in their laughter.   
“Oh, DESTROYA, this is so damn priceless! We fucking send you out to get water, and you steal one of the Fabulous Killjoys?”  
“Language.”  
“Oh shove it, Surface Envy.” Jet Star passes out. 

She wakes up again in the backseat of a car, and instantly the kid from earlier is in her face.   
“Oh hey, they’re awake again! Pleased to meet you, I’m Night Light! We’re taking you to Doctor Death-Defying’s, apparently your crew’s got the whole desert out lookin’ for you, but our radio’s busted. Can I have your autograph?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that! The three characters I threw in are all named after Sleater Kinney songs (I’m begging you to check them out)  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight


End file.
